La Mission de Percy
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Avant de mourir, Rufus Scrimgeour a confié une mission d'un genre un peu particulier à Percy. Le voilà donc aux Etats-Unis, afin de respecter les dernières volontés du Ministre. Et pour faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie.


**A/N : Ce texte est une suite de mon OS _La Requête du Ministre_ mais il peut se lire sans le premier. Je l'ai offert à ma copine Jeanne du forum HPF, qui fêtait son anniversaire hier. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il est huit heures du matin quand Percy descend enfin de l'avion, et il était temps. Il ne peut s'empêcher de profondément admirer les Moldus qui ne connaissent que ce moyen de transport, parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute qu'il n'a jamais rien connu de plus inconfortable : même le transplanage est plus agréable, d'autant plus que le trajet jusqu'aux Etats-Unis a été long.<p>

De nouveaux contrôles de sécurité sont effectués et Percy ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela singulièrement ridicule : si les passagers sont en règle au départ de Londres, ils le sont surement aussi à l'arrivée à New York, non ? Quand il parvient enfin à sortir de l'aéroport, il soupire de soulagement, mais quand il y pense, il se trouve un peu ingrat : si les avions n'avaient pas existé, il n'aurait pas pu quitter le pays parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu obtenir de Portoloin international, le Ministère étant tombé sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Percy frissonne quand il pense à l'état dans lequel se retrouve cette institution en laquelle il croyait pourtant. Il a dû essuyer un premier coup dur quand il s'est avéré que contrairement aux affirmations de Cornelius Fudge, Voldemort est bel et bien de retour, et maintenant, voilà que les Mangemorts ont assassiné Rufus Scrimgeour. Son Ministre et mentor, qui lui a confié une mission, trois semaines auparavant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Percy resserre son étreinte sur la poignée de sa valise où, en plus de vêtements, il a rangé une montre en or. Il marche pendant plusieurs minutes avant de trouver un endroit désert duquel il puisse transplaner, puis, quand il est assuré d'être à l'abri du regard des Moldus, il disparait de New York et se retrouve à Salem.

Percy n'est jamais venu dans cette ville pourtant emblématique dans le monde magique, mais il sait instinctivement comment se rendre à l'Institut des Sorcières. Il se souvient avoir lu quelque chose sur le sujet, quand il était encore à Poudlard. L'Institut émettrait des ondes magiques qui attireraient les sorciers. Quoi qu'il en soit, après presque une demi-heure de marche, il se retrouve devant un grand et imposant bâtiment, coincé entre une pharmacie et une laverie automatique et que les Moldus semblent ne pas voir.

Il n'a pas besoin de faire connaitre sa présence que déjà les deux lourdes portes de la bâtisse s'ouvrent. Percy retient son souffle quand il entre dans ce qui est considéré comme l'une des plus renommées et des plus anciennes institutions du monde magique. L'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, à la fois école, centre d'études sur les mystères de la magie et plus grande bibliothèque du monde.

Mais Percy n'est pas là pour assouvir sa curiosité personnelle. Percy a une mission, et il se doit de la mener à bien.

— Je peux vous aider ?

Percy tourne la tête vers la personne qui vient de s'adresser à lui. Une petite sorcière aux cheveux grisonnants et au sourire aimable qui se tient derrière un guichet d'accueil.

— Oui, bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger...

— Oh mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout mon chéri ! J'aime les petits anglais ! Votre accent et vos manières sont si charmantes !

Percy se sent soudain un peu mal à l'aise, mais il se force à faire comme si de rien était et offre son plus beau sourire à la sorcière de l'accueil.

—Je suis Percy Weasley, du Ministère de la Magie britannique, et je recherche d'une jeune fille qui serait apparemment hébergée chez vous. Audrey Scrimgeour.

Le visage de la sorcière se ferme alors complètement. Son sourire s'est envolé et ses yeux se sont assombris quand elle répond sèchement :

— Notre institut n'héberge personne répondant à ce nom, monsieur. Vous pouvez rentrer en Angleterre.

Percy soupire.

— Ecoutez, je sais que vous devez la protéger, qu'elle est ici parce que son père a voulu la mettre à l'abri et que vous pensez sûrement que je suis un Mangemort qui travaille pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui. Seulement, non. J'étais l'assistant personnel du Ministre avant son assassinat, et c'est lui qui m'envoie ici. Il veut que je remette un souvenir de famille à sa fille. Une fois que ça sera fait, je m'en irai, et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, d'accord ? De toute manière, je vais surement me faire tuer, moi aussi, alors…

La sorcière semble le considérer un instant avant de dire :

— Attendez-moi ici.

Elle s'éclipse alors, avant de revenir accompagnée d'une sorcière qui semble encore plus âgée, vêtue d'une longue robe bordeaux et d'un chapeau de velours. Percy la reconnait aussitôt : Gwendolyn Demeter, la directrice de l'Institut. Sans prendre le temps de se présenter, elle lui dit :

— Suivez-moi, jeune homme.

Elle le conduit alors dans les couloirs richement décorés jusqu'à une petite salle aux murs nus, ayant pour seul mobilier une chaise d'aspect un peu inquiétant. Le contraste avec le reste de l'Institut est saisissant.

— Asseyez-vous.

Percy hésite un peu avant de s'exécuter, et à peine est-il assis qu'il le regrette. Des chaines se sont aussitôt enroulées autour de lui et l'empêche de bouger.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Simples vérifications d'usage, Mr Weasley. Je ne peux pas mettre la vie d'une jeune fille en danger, n'est-ce pas ?

Percy sent son cœur manquer un battement.

— Vous allez me torturer ? Parce que si oui, je vous promets que je ne suis pas un Mangemort et que…

— Taisez-vous, idiot. Evidemment que je ne vais pas vous torturer, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Elle sort alors un petit flacon d'une de ses poches, et Percy comprend aussitôt.

— Veritaserum ?

— Evidemment.

— Alors allez-y, je n'ai rien à cacher.

Il ouvre la bouche et Gwendolyn Demeter fait tomber trois gouttes du plus puissant des sérums de vérité sur sa langue.

— Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Percy sent aussitôt les effets du sérum : sa langue se délie et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il ne pourra pas s'arrêter seul.

— Je m'appelle Percy Weasley, et il y a encore trois semaines, j'étais un mauvais fils et l'assistant de Mr Rufus Scrimgeour. Maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un mauvais fils puisque le Ministre est mort. Ceci dit, je reste un bon employé puisque même après le décès de Mr Scrimgeour, me voilà à la recherche de sa fille Audrey, qu'il m'a chargé de venir trouver ici afin de lui donner un héritage familial de valeur. C'est tout ce que je sais. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas quel âge a la gamine, douze ans, treize, ou seize, dix-sept ? Aucune idée. Je ne saurais même pas la reconnaitre. C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir que vous me conduisiez à elle, Mrs Demeter.

La sorcière soupire et soudain les chaines retombent et Percy est libre.

— Désolée pour tout ça, dit-elle, mais…

— … mais je comprends parfaitement. Vous faites votre travail.

Gwendolyn Demeter sourit quand elle répond :

— Suivez-moi, je vais vous aider à faire le vôtre.

Ils ressortent de la petite pièce et Gwendolyn Demeter conduit alors Percy dans une autre partie du bâtiment. Percy comprend qu'il s'agit de l'aile des chambres individuelles des élèves — et dire qu'à Poudlard, ils devaient partager des dortoirs, même quand il était Préfèt-en-Chef ! La directrice de l'Institut s'arrête alors devant une porte, et avant de frapper, elle chuchote à l'intention de Percy :

— Je préfère vous prévenir… Audrey n'a pas très bien pris la mort de son père. Elle savait qu'il était dans une position dangereuse, bien sûr, mais… Evidemment, elle est très affectée, elle pleure beaucoup et mange très peu. Quel que soit cet objet que vous lui apportez, j'espère que ça lui remontera un peu le moral.

Percy déglutit avec difficulté quand une petite voix répond « Entrez. » Il ne sait pas se débrouiller avec les enfants, encore moins ceux qui pleurent. Mais quand Gwendolyn Demeter pousse la porte de la chambre, Percy se rend compte qu'il n'aura pas à s'occuper d'un enfant : assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague de sa fenêtre ouverte, Audrey Scrimgeour semble avoir une vingtaine d'années, même si la détresse sur son visage peut donner l'impression qu'elle en a dix de plus.

— Audrey ? Je vous présente Mr Weasley, qui vient d'Angleterre pour vous rencontrer. Je peux vous laisser seuls tous les deux ?

Audrey acquiesce et Gwendolyn Demeter s'éclipse, laissant Percy seul face à la tristesse de la fille du Ministre. Il cherche ses mots, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Heureusement pour lui, il n'a jamais perdu quelqu'un de sa famille. Il était trop jeune quand son grand-père s'est éteint, et il n'avait pas eu à faire face à la douleur de savoir qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Mais en voyant Audrey dans un tel état, il veut faire quelque chose, alors il se dit que le mieux est encore de se présenter. Il faudra bien qu'il lui parle de Rufus Scrimgeour à un moment ou à un autre.

— Je suis Percy Weasley, je… je travaillais avec votre père.

Percy sent qu'il a alors toute l'attention de la jeune femme, et il poursuit :

— Avant de… avant… avant l'attaque, il est venu me voir, et… il m'a demandé de vous apporter quelque chose… Je… Vous permettez que je pose ma valise sur votre bureau ?

Audrey se contente de hocher la tête, et il entreprend alors d'ouvrir sa valise. En dessous de deux chemises à peine repassées, une petite boite, où Percy a rangé la montre en or que lui a confié Rufus Scrimgeour. Il la tend à Audrey, et la main tremblante et hésitante, elle s'en saisit. Elle la pose sur ses genoux, et elle l'ouvre alors.

Une fois de plus, Percy est ébloui par l'éclat de cette grosse montre en or, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'émerveiller, parce qu'Audrey fond en larmes.

— Miss… Miss Scrimgeour ? Je… Miss… Oh, je suis désolé…

Percy se sent un peu bête, à rester là, debout à ne rien faire, alors il s'assoit à côté d'Audrey et, maladroitement, lui tapote un peu le dos. Et il n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, mais la jeune femme passe alors ses bras autour de son cou et se met à pleurer au creux de son épaule. Percy se sent plus mal à l'aise que jamais, mais il n'en dit rien : la tristesse d'Audrey lui fend le cœur et est bien plus grave que son malaise.

Ils restent ainsi pendant presque dix minutes avant qu'Audrey ne desserre son étreinte et ne murmure, d'un air gêné :

— Désolée…

Percy lui sourit et lui dit que c'est normal, et que si elle en a besoin, elle peut encore utiliser son épaule. Ceci-dit, il est soulagé quand elle refuse en s'excusant à nouveau : il vient vraiment de passer les dix minutes les plus étranges de sa vie.

— Non, mais quand même…

Elle sort un mouchoir de sa poche et se tamponne les yeux, avant de dire :

— C'est juste que cette montre représente tant de choses… C'est un des ancêtres de mon père qui l'a gagnée d'un Gobelin, et ils se la passent de père en fils le jour où celui-ci se marie. En l'occurrence, mon père n'a qu'une fille, et je ne suis pas prête de me marier, mais… c'est tellement émouvant, de la voir ici… Mon père ne la portait jamais, c'était toujours ma mère, et puis un jour ils se sont séparés, et je suis partie avec elle vivre dans son Espagne natale, j'ai d'ailleurs fait ma scolarité là-bas. Je n'ai jamais revu la montre ensuite, elle l'avait laissée à papa avant de repartir. Et ensuite maman est morte, alors je suis retournée en Angleterre auprès de papa, mais il refusait de sortir la montre pour moi, il disait qu'elle lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, et il y a un an, voilà qu'il m'envoie à l'étranger, pour me protéger, parce qu'il est devenu Ministre de la Magie. Et maintenant, me voilà orpheline et….

Sa voix se brise et elle ajoute :

— Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec toutes mes histoires…

Mais la vérité, c'est que Percy n'est pas embêté. Il est juste très ému par l'histoire de cette jeune femme fragile, au passé difficile, et il sent quelque chose d'étrange peser dans son estomac et sur son cœur. De la tristesse, de la compassion, et l'envie de la faire se sentir mieux.

— Vous avez le droit de sortir de l'Institut ? demande-t-il.

— Je… oui…

— Vous me faites visiter Salem ? Ca vous changera les idées…

— Non, je ne veux pas sortir…

— Oh, allez, Miss Scrimgeour, je viens de faire huit heures d'avion pour vous apporter cette montre, vous pouvez bien me montrer la ville, non ?

— Vous êtes venu en avion ? Comme je vous plains, ces appareils Moldus sont horribles !

Percy a un petit sourire et il ajoute :

— Encore pires que les Comète 130.

Audrey fronce les sourcils :

— J'ai appris à voler avec un Comète 130. Ce sont des balais formidables ! proteste-t-elle.

Percy sent son sourire s'élargir quand il voit ses joues jusque-là baignées de larmes retrouver un peu de couleurs alors qu'elle s'enflamme pour un balai.

— J'accepterai de considérer votre position quand vous m'aurez fait faire le tour de la ville. Et je dis bien de la ville, hein, pas du pâté de maison !

Audrey se lève aussitôt, attrape son manteau et sa baguette magique, et avant que Percy n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui fait remarquer que lui est encore assis, et que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il visitera quoi que ce soit.

Son billet de retour pour Londres est dans une semaine. Une semaine loin de Londres, du Royaume-Uni, de la guerre. Une petite bulle de paix et de tranquillité dans sa vie chaotique, et Percy est bien décidé à en profiter. Pour lui-même, et aussi pour remonter le moral de cette jeune femme qui traverse une épreuve difficile alors même qu'elle est à l'abri. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, c'est le pas léger que Percy suit Audrey hors de sa chambre.


End file.
